Tarot z Harry'ego Pottera
by ladysherlockian
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Autor oryginału: Larner Tytuł oryginału: The Harry Potter Tarot


**Larner – _Tarot z "Harry'ego Pottera"_**

**1. Głupiec **

Ron Weasley rzucił złośliwe spojrzenie swojemu przyjacielowi Harry'emu. Nadal gryzło go, dlaczego Harry nie chciał mu powiedzieć, jakim cudem udało mu się przełamać ograniczenia wiekowe Czary Ognia. Było po prostu nie w porządku, że to Harry, a nie Ron, miał wziąć udział w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Zresztą, inni niepełnoletni czarodzieje też próbowali – wystarczy spojrzeć na brody Freda i George' a !

Ale w głębi serca Ron wiedział, że Harry nie kłamał – był pewien, że to jeszcze jedna intryga, aby publicznie poniżyć Harry'ego, a na koniec może nawet go zabić! Ron podświadomie czuł, że łatwiej jest gniewać się na najlepszego przyjaciela, niż bać się o jego bezpieczeństwo.

**2. Mag**

Ron popatrzył z niedowierzaniem na papierową okładkę, w jaką Hermiona starannie oprawiła najnowszą książkę Gilderoya Lockharta, którą mieli przeczytać na Obronę przed czarną magią. Okładkę zdobiło ogromne, purpurowe serce, jakby otoczone koronką.

- Hermiona, chyba żartujesz! – prychnął Ron. – Nadal zachwycasz się tym starym oszustem? Wierzysz w każde jego słowo?! Przecież nikt nie mógłby zrobić tego wszystkiego, o czym pisze Lockhart, może z wyjątkiem Dumbledore'a. Ale Dumbledore jest z kolei całkiem szalony – to geniusz, ale brak mu piątej klepki.

Z rumieńcem na twarzy, Hermiona wybiegła do biblioteki.

**3. Wysoka Kapłanka**

- W porządku, wyciągnijcie podręczniki do Transmutacji i otwórzcie je na stronie 213. Panno Granger, proszę zacznij i wyjaśnij proces przedstawiony na ilustracji na górze strony?

Ron odnalazł tę stronę i przyjrzał się dokładnie obrazkowi. Najwyraźniej dzisiaj będą zamieniać poduszeczki na igły w jeże. To powinno być ciekawe, zwłaszcza, że już pracowali nad zamianą w odwrotnym kierunku.

Może gdyby najpierw wziął dłuższe igły i ułożył je w wąsaty kształt, a krótszych użył do przedstawienia kolców na grzbiecie jeża… Tak właśnie na początku robiła Hermiona, a naśladowanie jej zazwyczaj dawało lepsze wyniki, niż pogmatwane próby samodzielnego rozwiązania zadania.

**4. Cesarzowa**

- O, tutaj jesteś, Harry! Wejdź do środka i usiądź przy stole. Ugotuję ci talerz kiełbasek i puree. Może filiżanka herbaty? Ron, skarbie, bądź tak miły i zanieść rzeczy Harry'ego do jego pokoju – już przygotowałam dla niego łóżko polowe. Harry, zmizerniałeś. Ciotka i wuj na pewno dobrze cię karmią?

Ron uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, idąc za bliźniakami po rozklekotanych schodach. Teraz czuł się tak, jakby miał sześciu braci i siostrę. Bardzo się cieszył, że matka polubiła jego najlepszego przyjaciela ze szkoły.

**5. Cesarz**

- No wiesz, to prawdziwe szczęście mieć takiego tatę, jak twój. Jest taki bystry! OK – zdaję sobie sprawę, że kolekcjonowanie takich rzeczy jak wtyczki do kontaktu, baterie i majstrowanie przy mugolskich przedmiotach jak na przykład auta pewnie nie jest zbyt mądre. Tak, twój tata wygląda na ekscentryka. Ale nie w tym rzecz, Ron. Widzisz, on _naprawdę_ zna się na rzeczy, jeśli chodzi o magię obronną i tym podobne, i umie rozpoznać podejrzane sytuacje. _Ufam_ mu, Ron, bardziej niż każdemu innemu czarodziejowi, jakich znam, z wyjątkiem profesora Dumbledore.

Ron poczuł, jak czerwieni się po same uszy, słuchając, jak Harry obsypuje jego ojca pochwałami. Może tata był kimś więcej niż przemiłym nieudacznikiem, jak widziało go Ministerstwo…

**6. Gdy spotykają się archetypy: cesarz i mag**

Arthur Weasley, jak zadecydował jego najmłodszy syn, zrobił wielkie wrażenie odpowiadając Gilderoyowi Lockhartowi. Bez wątpienia, mama oszalała na punkcie sławnego czarodzieja – pisarza i poszukiwacza przygód, ale gdy Ron wyrwał się do przodu, aby wyciągnąć Molly Weasley z Esów i Floresów (- _Możemy wrócić i kupić je później, Mamo, jak tłum się przerzedzi i Malfoyowie sobie pójdą_ – chciał powiedzieć), ojciec chwycił go za rękę i potrząsnął głową. – Nie – szepnął – mówienie jej, że Lockhart to oszust, nic nie da, przynajmniej nie teraz. Pozwólmy na to, żeby sam zrobił z siebie głupca, a mama znudzi się jego pretensjonalnością. Znam twoją matkę – nie znosi głupców.

Ron nie był zaskoczony, gdy okazało się, że ojciec miał rację. – Wyobraź sobie: próbować wyczyścić pamięć złamaną różczką – prychnęła. – Zawsze wiedziałam, że był zbyt wielkim samochwałą, ten cały Lockhart.

Tata uśmiechnął się do Rona zza pleców mamy.

**7. Hierofanta**

- Nie znoszę go, Ron, nienawidzę go z całego serca – mruknął Harry po tym jak Snape znowu ośmieszył go na eliksirach.

Ron oczywiście się z tym zgadzał. Nawet Hermiona, która miała świetne oceny ze wszystkich przedmiotów i potrafiła uwarzyć eliksir i używać zaklęć jak nikt inny z ich trójki, zwykła patrzyć na mistrza eliksirów z urazą i nieraz słyszano, jak mruczała pod nosem: „drań o tłustych włosach."

Nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że z nieznanych nikomu powodów, Severus Snape właściwie chronił Harry'ego przez cały czas jego nauki w szkole. Dopiero po śmierci Snape'a inne osoby – poza Dumbledorem – zrozumiały, dlaczego.

- Kto by pomyślał, że czuł się zobowiązany ze względu na twoją mamę – Ron zapytał Harry'ego, gdy ten opowiedział mu, co zobaczył w Myśloodsiewni z ostatnim wspomnieniem Snape'a.

**8. Kochankowie**

- Naprawdę, Ron Weasley – chwytając swoją torbę i upychając w niej książki i pośpiesznie zwijając pergamin, Hermiona odeszła w kierunku schodów do dormitorium dziewcząt.

- Wiesz, co jest z tobą nie tak, Hermiona? – zawołał za nią Ron. – Snape ma rację, no wiesz, naprawdę _jesteś_ cały czas nieznośną mądralińską!

Ginny westchnęła, wiedząc, że Hermiona wbija sobie paznokcie w dłoń, licząc do dziesięciu, aby nie odwrócić się i nie rzucić zaklęcia pryszczowego na Rona. Zerknęła na Harry'ego i zauważyła, że jego twarz wyrażała frustrację pomieszaną z rozbawieniem. Naprawdę muszę nauczyć Hermionę Upiorogacka, pomyślała, wracając do pisania zadania na Zaklęcia.

**9. Rydwan**

Niewielu go widziało, ale od czasu do czasu Ron dostrzegał z oddali mały, niebieski samochód Ford Anglia na obrzeżach Zakazanego Lasu. Ani on, ani Harry nie powiedzieli nikomu oprócz Hermiony o tym, jak zdziczały samochód uratował ich od rodziny Aragoga, dawno temu, gdy wszyscy uważali, że Aragog był potworem Slytherina, a Hagridowi jakoś udało się otworzyć Komnatę Tajemnic.

_Mam nadzieję, że jest szczęśliwy, żyjąc w lesie_ – pomyślał. _– Ciekawe, czy zaprzyjaźnił się z jednorożcami? _

**10. Sprawiedliwość**

Zrobiła ze szkoły koszmar na jawie prawie dla wszystkich uczniów Hogwartu, i Ron był skłonny uwierzyć, że nawet niektórzy ze Ślizgonów nienawidzili Dolores Umbridge, choć oczywiście nigdy by się do tego nie przyznali. Udało jej się obrazić wszystkich nauczycieli, nawet Snape'a. Ronowi nie śniło się, że przyjdzie dzień, kiedy będzie współczuł takim typom jak Trelawney.

Ale to nienawiść Umbridge do tych, których uważała za gorszych od ludzi stała się przyczyną jej zguby. Patrząc, jak stado centaurów wlecze ją ze sobą, Ron pomyślał: _Dobrze ci tak! Jednak jest jakaś sprawiedliwość na świecie._

Szkoda, że Dumbledore był na tyle honorowy, aby ją ratować.

**11. Pustelnik**

- Kto tu mieszka? – zapytał pierwszoroczniak, wskazując zbocze opadające od Zamku w kierunku chatki na krawędzi Zakazanego Lasu.

- A, to mieszkanie profesora Hagrida – odparł Ron niedbale. – Jest też gajowym i strażnikiem kluczy, jak również nauczycielem Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami.

- Jest żonaty?

Rona zaśmiał się na samą myśl. Hagrid, żonaty? Przepadnij, myśli. – Nie, mieszka tu sam – tylko on i jego pies, Kieł. Tak jest mu dobrze.

Chociaż chodziły plotki, że Hagrid chodził w zaloty, przyznał w myślach Ron, przypominając sobie dyrektorkę szkoły Beauxbatons.

**12. Koło fortuny**

- Jakie to jest, Harry?

- Co jest jakie, Ron?

- Korzystanie z Myśloodsiewni.

Harry zadrżał. – Zupełnie inne niż to, co kiedykolwiek zrobiłem. Czujesz się jakbyś opadał na dół – w dół do okręgu Myśloodsiewni i siedział na dnie misy, patrząc, jak dzieją się rzeczy, na które nie masz żadnego wpływu. Ale to jest gorsze, niż gdybyś był duchem – wszyscy ludzie są tam zajęci, ale w ogóle cię nie widzą, nie słyszą, nie czują.

Teraz z kolei Ron zadrżał. – Nie sądzę, żeby mi się to spodobało.

Harry nieznacznie skinął głową na znak zgody zanim zmienił temat.

- Jak myślisz, co dziś dadzą na lunch?

**13. Gdy archetypy walczą – cesarz kontra cesarzowa**

- Mówię ci, Arturze Weasley, twoja obsesja na punkcie mugolskiego stylu życia kiedyś cię zabije! Powinieneś był skonsultować się z Harrym, zanim się na to zgodziłeś – w końcu zna mugolską medycynę.

- Pewnie powinienem, kochana Molly, ale nie było go tu, abym mógł z nim porozmawiać. A poza tym, szwy są całkiem dobre na zwyczajne rany, tak jak każde z zaklęć, które mamy.

- Ale to był ten potworny wąż Tego którego imienia nie można wymawiać i każde ukąszenie mogło spowodować coś znacznie gorszego niż zwyczajna rana, co zresztą powinieneś wiedzieć, do jasnej cholery!

_Mama musi być bardzo zdenerwowana_ – pomyślał zaskoczony Ron. – _Przecież nigdy nie przeklina._

**14. Siła**

- Luna jest raczej dziwna, i naprawdę wierzy w nargle i to, że Ministerstwo torturuje gobliny i tym podobne. Ale nigdy, przenigdy nie poparłaby Voldemorta!

Ron musiał zgodzić się z tym, że to była prawda. Zdecydowanie uważał Lunę Lovegood za dziwną, ale w końcu była dobrym człowiekiem. I mimo jej niemożliwych do wyjaśnienia wierzeń i dziwactw, umiała dostrzec sedno sprawy i zrobiłaby wszystko, co mogła, aby przeciwdziałać wpływom Tego którego imienia nie można wymawiać. Chciałby, aby w Armii Dumbledore'a było więcej takich, jak ona. Była warta tyle, co dziesięciu pozostałych.

**15. Wisielec **

Harry z trudem mógł zmusić się do mówienia o tym, co przeżył w labiryncie, a potem na cmentarzu, gdy widział jak odradza się Czarny Pan. W końcu skomentował – To było po prostu zbyt straszne, Ron! Najpierw ratuję Cedryka, potem wydaje się, że zaraz z nim przegram, ale on decyduje, że powinniśmy razem sięgnąć po puchar, aby było to wspólne zwycięstwo Hogwartu. I wtedy - -

Harry wybuchnął płaczem, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

- I wtedy – w końcu wydusił to z siebie – i wtedy Cedryk nie żył, zabity przez Voldemorta, jakby był muchą na parapecie. Jakby był czymś, co trzeba usunąć z drogi Voldemorta, aby mógł dostać się do mnie! To nie w porządku! Nie powinienem był wygrać!

- Ale – dodał – gdybym nie podniósł razem z nim pucharu, Voldemort i tak by go zabił – wiem to!

**16. Śmierć**

- I myślałeś, że jesteś może na King's Cross? – zapytał Ron.

- Tak to wyglądało, chociaż było jakieś czyściejsze. No wiesz, całe białe.

- Dziwne – powiedział Ron z podziwem. – I mogłeś tam zostać?

Harry skinął głową. – Najwyraźniej tak. A przynajmniej miałem wybór. Nie tak jak Tom Riddle. – westchnął. – To było okropne widzieć go w takim stanie. Leżał pod tą ławką jak bezradne niemowlę. Widać było, że Dumbledore mu współczuł, ale nic nie dało się zrobić. Kiedy sobie pomyślę, że pewnie będzie musiał spędzić tak całą wieczność… - wzdrygnął się. – Wolałbym już być zupełnie martwy.

Ron musiał się zgodzić.

**17. Umiarkowanie**

- Weasley, skup się. Popatrz na swój talerz – nadal ma tylne nóżki!

Ron westchnął, patrząc na swój projekt. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się zamienić kota w talerz z Sheffield z wzorkiem w wieże, podobny do tego talerza mamy, jaki rozbił w ostatnie wakacje. Jednakże, ten talerz nadal miał oczy, jak również i łapy i pluł na niego. Przynajmniej paski zaczynały układać się jak należy w kształcie wieżyczek.

Przypomniał sobie swoją pierwszą próbę transmutowania myszy w filiżankę do herbaty, jak został mu sam ogon. Popatrzył z podziwem na profesor McGonagall. Potrafiła transmutować się w kota. Ron nigdy nie przyznał się to tego przed Hermioną, ale uważał Minerwę McGonagall za najbardziej kompetentną osobę, jaką znał.

**18. Diabeł **

- Kiedy obserwowałem Voldemorta …

-Harry! Kiedy przestaniesz używać jego imienia?

Dlaczego Harry upierał się, aby używać imienia Czarnego Pana? Nie nazwano go Tym którego imienia nie można wymawiać bez przyczyny. Powiadano, że w dawnych czasach znał zaklęcia, które nasłuchiwały, kto używa jego imienia, i wysyłał Śmierciożerców, aby go dopadli. Co jeśli znowu zaczął tak robić?

Tak też powiedział Harry'emu, ale ten tylko prychnął. – Wtedy po prostu przestawi zaklęcie tak, aby nasłuchiwało hasła Ten którego imienia nie wolno wymawiać i wyśle Śmierciożerców w pogoń za ludźmi, którzy używają tego wyrażenia. To bez sensu, Ron.

Ron Weasley nie był tego taki pewien.

**19. Wieża**

- Od początku miałem złe przeczucia co do Gospody pod Świńskim Łbem – szepnął Ron do Hermiony, kiedy uświadomili sobie, że ktoś ich podsłuchał i zawiadomił Umbridge o powstaniu nowego klubu.

Harry potrząsnął głową z odrazą. – Ale to właśnie ty i Hermiona zaproponowaliście, żeby tam odbyło się pierwsze spotkanie! – zaprotestował. – Dlaczego nie mogliście się zdecydować?

Ron poczuł się urażony. To nie była jego wina – naprawdę nie była! Musiałby porozmawiać z Fredem i George'm, bo to oni pierwsi zasugerowali Pod Świńskim Łbem jako miejsce spotkania.

Ale w dniu, kiedy odkryli, że brat Albusa Dumbledore'a jest właścicielem tego pubu i uratował ich przed Śmierciożercami, Ron zauważył, że cieszył się z tego miejsca.

**20. Gdy archetypy kochają: cesarz i rydwan**

- Arturze Weasley, co robisz w tej szopie? I co to jest na twoim najlepszym swetrze?

- Pracuję nad projektem, Molly. Nie masz się czym martwić.

Molly Weasley potrząsnęła głową. – I co to za mugolski wichajster masz tam tym razem? Słowo daję, Artur, rób tak dalej, a będziesz miał kłopoty z Ministerstwem!

Ron patrzył, jak jego ojciec wbiegł po schodach z pośpiechem. Wiedział, że tata miał w szopie mały, niebieski samochód mugolski, przy którym uwielbiał majstrować. I musiał przyznać, że był ciekawy, co na koniec z tego wyniknie.

- Nie mogę się doczekać, aż pokażę Harry'emu – mruknął sam do siebie, umył ręce i zaczął nakrywać do stołu.

**21. Gwiazda**

Syriusz Black nie żył! Ronowi ciężko było się pogodzić z tym faktem, ale wiedział, że dla Harry'ego było to jeszcze gorsze. Syriusz był dla Harry'ego kimś najbardziej zbliżonym do prawdziwej rodziny, jaką Harry mógł pamiętać – dużo lepszej od tych okropnych Dursleyów! Sama myśl o Syriuszu wystarczała Harry'emu, aby stawić czoła temu, że większość wakacji spędzał z ciotką i wujem. Jak gwiazda na cześć której został nazwany, Syriusz świecił jasno w sercu Harry'ego, a jego utrata rzuciła się cieniem na świat Harry'ego.

- Tak jakby – powiedziała cicho Hermiona - sam Voldemort nie wniósł dosyć ciemności do świata Harry'ego.

Ron skinął głową na zgodę.

**22. Księzyc**

- Profesor Lupin zabiłby Syriusza Blacka, aby cię ochronić, oczywiście gdyby Syriusz rzeczywiście zamierzał cię skrzywdzić – Ron zapewnił Harry'ego. – To prawdziwa odwaga!

- Ale byli przecież przyjaciółmi – podkreślił Harry. – Co naprawdę wymagało odwagi, to przyznać się przed nami, że jest wilkołakiem. Większość ludzi w ogóle by tego nie zrozumiała. Kiedy Snape to ujawnił, wielu rodziców zagroziło, że zabierze swoje dzieci ze szkoły, jeśli Lupin zostanie. Chociaż gdyby miał oszaleć i kogoś pogryźć, zrobiłby to dużo wcześniej na koniec roku.

Ron musiał się zgodzić, że Harry miał rację.

**23. Słońce**

Patrząc na Harry'ego, Ron znieruchomiał z podziwu. – Ale przecież umarłeś! – powtarzał.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, czując się nieswojo. – Ale byłem jego ostatnim Horkruksem i miałem Kamień Wskrzeszeń, a Riddle nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Nie miał pojęcia o potędze zaklęcia w Kamieniu, ani o tym, jak jego zaklęcie uderzy w niego samego rykoszetem, gdy mnie zaatakował. – Potrząsnął głową. – Nie wiem, jak mogłem powrócić, myślałem, że to już naprawdę koniec. – Wyglądał na udręczonego.- To był dla mnie szok, dowiedzieć się, że mogę powrócić. To był szok, zobaczyć Dumbledore'a! – Znowu potrząsnął głową, ale potem delikatnie się uśmiechnął. – Ale teraz mogę być z Ginny! – Tym razem uśmiech był łobuzerski. – Oczywiście jak jej rodzina się zgodzi.

Ron poczuł, jak opada mu szczęka, a potem zaczął się śmiać. – Ja bym miał coś przeciwko? Ależ proszę bardzo!

**24. Sąd**

Harry Potter, najmłodszy czlowiek, który kiedykolwiek został Aurorem, stał przed Wizengamotem, zupełnie ignorując krzesło z łańcuchami, na którym widział wiele innych, przykutych osób podczas wcześniejszych wizyt do tej komnaty w Myśloodsiewni. Tym razem nie przybył tu jako oskarżony – był tu, aby naprawić krzywdę!

- Nie mieliście prawa wyrzucić Albusa Dumbledore'a ani usunąć go ze stanowiska Przewodniczącego Wizengamotu! – twierdził. – A tym bardziej nie z tego powodu, że tak pasowało Ministrowi Magii. Ten urząd powinien być ponad wszystkimi kaprysami zwyczajnej polityki.

Poszczególni członkowie tego czcigodnego grona spoglądali jeden na drugiego z zakłopotaniem, zdając sobie sprawę, że miał do tego prawo.

**25. Świat**

Harry pospieszył do pokoju Ginny, ale zatrzymał się na widok swojej młodej żony, trzymającej ich synka w ramionach. - To chłopiec? – zapytał.

Skinęła głową. – Oczywiście. A mógłby być ktoś inny, Harry?

Podszedł bliżej i popatrzył na dziecko, głaszcząc je po gładkim policzku, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. – Jest piękny, tak jak ty!

Ginny roześmiała się, zmęczenie zniknęło z jej twarzy. – No cóż, biorąc pod uwagę jego ojca, spodziewałam się, że będzie niski i chudy. Włosy już ma rozczochrane!

Przez chwilę razem się śmiali, a potem znowu skierowali całą uwagę na niemowlę. – Syn! – powiedział Harry, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie prosto w oczy Ginny. – Będzie potrzebował silnego imienia, aby mógł mu dorównać. Albus Severus – co o tym sądzisz, Ginny?

Uśmiechnęła się. – Tak, to silne imię – odważne imię! To rzeczywiście dzielne imię! Musnęła palcami ciemną główkę dziecka. – Niech będzie tak odważny jak jego tata, i jak ci, których imiona nosi!

I tego dnia świat narodził się na nowo.


End file.
